Something miracle
by Dragon-lover28
Summary: Kyaaaaa. This is my frst fic. So this is a yaoi fic about Seto and Joey, don't like, don't read (I am suck at summary). Please R&R.


Hello everybody, this is my very first fic and I'm so excited. I'm doing this with my sister Ruby.

As you can see, this is a Yaoi fic. Pairing: puppyshipping (Seto x Joey)

Note: I'm maybe not good with words or some grammar so if you find any mistake, please tell me and help me fix them. Thank you. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

In the Saturday night, Domino city is full of laughter and joys, everybody are happy except one brunet is walking in the park that he use to play when he was a kid with hi mother and father (yes, you all are right, this brunet is one and only Seto Kaiba). Looking up to the beautiful stars, Seto thinks: _"I'm such a coward, I can't say 'I love you' to you, just three simple words and I can't say it. I'm even make you hurt, I'm so useless. I'm so sorry, Joey."_

_-flashback-_

It was Friday, the bell has just rung. Student from everywhere run to their locket and ready to go home. Seto is walking when suddenly someone bump into him and make them fall. That someone has golden hair with honey scent, then that hit him, that someone is Joey. Joey gets up and say:

"Sorry, are you Okay, did you get—AHHHHHHH! Kaiba, why are you here?"

"As the matter of fact, I study here, is that ring any bell to you, mutt."

Hear that, Joey began angry, he yell:

"WHO DO YOU SAY A 'MUTT', I NOT A DOG YOU JERK"

At this, Seto smirks:

"Oh, I don't think so. You do look a lot like a dog"

"I'M NOT A DOG. AND STOP THOSE DOG JOKE, THEY ARE NOT FUNNY."He piss right now.

"Yeah, you're right. You aren't a dog"Kaiba answer with his arrogant calm face.

Joey blinks, then he thinks _"Thanks god that Kaiba finally stop those dog joke, maybe Kaiba become nice and maybe he and Kaiba can be friend after -"._ Then Kaiba interrupt his thought.

"You are a puppy, my puppy dog"

"Well crew that, Kaiba can't never become nice"- he think.

" Go to hell Moneybag. I don't want to deal with you right now. I have to get to Yugi" Joey say with clear annoying tone.

"For what, do you love him or something?"

Joey blushes and yell: "NO. Of course not, we are just friend. Just a freak like you can think of something like that". Seto snort at that: "Oh really. Now think about it, I think you right because nobody gonna love you, right mutt",_ "That a lie. You know you in love with Joey so why do you say that."_Seto thought.

Hear those words Joey's face flash hurtbut quickly chase it away, he don't want Kaiba know that he is hurt and insult him more. So instead of crying like a schoolgirl, he yell at him:

"YOU AREN'T ANY BETER, KAIBA, NOBODY GONNA LOVE YOU TOO. YOU KNOW WHY, BECAUSE THEY ARE SCARE OF YOU OR BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A HEARTLESS MONSTER THAT NO ONE LOVE OR CARE FOR YOU AND IS THEY DO, IT IS JUST FOR THE MONEY OR SOME REPUTATION. I HATE YOU!"

After that he run of, leaving a hurt look from the older boy. Seto sadly think: _"No one care or love me. He IS right, afterall I'm just a heartless monster that care for no one except myself" _He smile a sad smile then walk off.

-_End of flashback-_

"_I'm definitely a very bad brother, a bad son and a bad lover. So that is why everybody leaves me one by one." _ His thought interrupt when aball hit him in the face.

"OUCH. That hurt."

"I'm sorry mister, are you okay?" Say from a little boy with a worry tone.

"I'm fine. Don't need to sorry"

"But you seem so hurt, all you sure? I'm soooooo sorry!"

Looking at the boy, he smile: "I'm fine, don't you see. No scratch or wound here." As he say, he pat the boy head. The little kid look up at him then smile: "Okay, My name is Hitoro, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"My name is Seto" He say automatically

"Cool! Do you want to play with us Seto-niichan"

Seto is a little bit surprise by Hitoro kind invite, he is about to refuse but when he see the look Hitoro give him, he say: "Fine, I have nothing to lose." The kid squeal in delight and yell: "Hey you guys, we have someone to play with." Immediately a buch of kids appear in front of him, they all say in the same time: "Really, you really play with us. Oh, this gonna be so much fun". _"Why suddenly I feel regret about acept this playing thing." _That is his last thought before being drag to the playground and torture by those little demon.

-_change scene-_

"_Stupid Kaiba always make my life worse than it has before. And stupid Yugi for making me sorry that jerk because I said those horrible things to him. Seriously, does Yugi think Kaiba will hurt by my words, probably not. Now, because of that, I have to sorry that jerk. WHY?" _Joey think as he is walking in the park. He is clearly piss now. He lets out a growl:

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Why does bad luck always come to me? I must have piss someone up there, Why god has to be so unfair."

He kicks the rock as far as he could and pretend that rock is Kaiba. "Take that Kaiba for say those words to me. DIE-" His thought quickly be interrupt by a yell:

"Help me. Help me. Help me. I can't breathe"

Joey is about to help that poor boy when he hear another shout:

"Hold still Hitoro, I'm coming"

Look over the owner of the shout, he shocked, that man is Kaiba. Kaiba is remove his coat then jump into the water, swim to the boy and help the boy. _"Why does Kaiba do that. He's not a good person so why. Oh, I know, he do it on purpose, he never helps anyone except if it something good for himself. That right, poor little kid, being used." _He thinks angrily and continue watch the scene before him.

_-Back to Seto- _

He swims as fast as he can to save Hitoro, when he finally catch Hitoro's wrists, he pull that kid with him to the ground. He push Hitoro on the ground first then him second. Let the boy lie down he touch the little boy's cheek and say:

"Hitoro, Hitoro, are you okay? Please awake!"

Hearing those words, Hiroto slowly open his eyes. The first thing he see is Seto-niichan, he sit up and wrap his arms around Seto-niichan then cry helplessly in Seto chest:

"Seto-niichan, I'm scared, I'm almost die and I don't know what to do and you have to help me and-WUANNNNNN"

Patting Hitoro's back, Seto softly say:

"Everything is okay now. You don't need to cry, don't cry. Everything is fine now. Stop crying."

"But I almost pull you to death too and-" Don't want the boy to finish his sentence, Seto hold one finger right on his mouth to stop him from talking, when it success he bagin say:

"It's okay. I'm not hurt, you can see that, right? It's nothing, you don't have to worried for me."

When he finish his sentence, Hitoro look up at him, Seto smile to the kid and the kid smile back at him, say:

"You right. Thanks for saving me. You're the best." Look at the kid he scowl: "You have to be cold, let sit in that bench then tell me how you fall into the water. Is that okay?" Seeing the kid nod, he lead them to the bench and take the coat that he discard before wrap around the poor boy the he kneel before Hitoro and say:

"Now tell me how did you get into the water?"

"Well, all of my friend have gone home already and I was bored so I play with the ball until the ball fall into the pond. You aren't here so I decided to tke the ball myself when suddenly I fell to the water." Hitoro answer

"You have to be carefull when you near water and you don't have the right to take the ball all by yourself. Do you understad? Never do this again, promise me?"

"Yes, Seto-niichan. I promise"

"Good. Oh, your parent is looking for you, you should come to them and take that coat with you, when we meet again you can give it back to me. Now go before your parent begin worried." He say as he point to the direction that Hitoro's parent is searching.

"Yes, Seto-niichan, Thank again for everything" That is Hitoro last words before he run off to that dirction.

Look after the boy until he is disappeared, Seto sit on the bench, the smile still on his lips, he look up to the sky and ask:

"Mother, father do I look like a heartless monster, do I ever have a lover, do people I love love me, please answer me,….. does Joey love me after all those moments I insult him just to get his attention, after the great time to me to be with him, does he notice all of that. Please answer me" He look sad and upset as he say that.

_-Back to Joey- _

"_What is he saying? All of that, he say he go through hurt to just want to be with me and all I do is hurting him. I have to go talk with him" _that all Joey though when he see everything happen between Kaiba and that kid. Taking deep breath, he walk to where Kaiba sit.

_-Joey & Kaiba-_

Hearing footstep, Seto look up and see the last person he expect tosee- Joey. Joey look at him and smile a genuine smile, Seto flinch because no one except Mokuba smile like that to him before. Joey stand before him and say:

"Hi ya Kaiba, how have you been?"

"Get to the point mutt, I know you don't want to talk to a monter like me."

The hurt in the brunet's voice make Joey flinch, take deep breath he say:

"I'm come here to sorry for those harsh words I gave you and I saw everything happened a moment ago."

Seto look shocked, then he say with bitter voice: "Oh, so what. Now you know everything. That right, I love you, love you more than everything in the world, love you so much that when you smile I'm even happy and I can die for you, so what. Are you going to laugh in my face because the monster like me can fall in love with you and can even die for you." Then he lower his head and find his shoes is more interesting to stare at.

Seto flinch when he feel a warm hand on his cheek, so warm that he want nuzzle that hand then he hear Joey speak.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever no I don't laugh at your face so please look up at me Seto" Seeing that the brunet doing what he told, Joey continue: "I have made a mistake, I think I know you enough but now I know that I was wrong. You're not heartless, you're not a jerk that everybody hate, you're kind and sweet that every kid want to play with. You can do everything for the one you love happy and I admire you for that. After I learn more about you, I am fall in love with you."

Seto into Joey eyes, he can see the honest in every words Joey have say then stand up and wrap his arm aound Joey waist.

"What are you doing Kaiba?" Blushing Joey say. Seto smirk, say:

"Doing what I should do from the start"

"What do you mea-"

Joey can't finish his sentence because he is now be kissing by Seto. His eyes wide in shocked then close it, he could feel his legs go limp, if it not because of Seto strong arm hold him, he would be fall. _"Man, this guy is a great kisser"._ Then suddenly, he feel Seto other hand travel through his body, he blush.

"_So my puppy is embarrassed, he blush so cute. Now what should I do to make him blush more?" _Seto though then smirk when the idea come to his brain, he let his free hand travel up and down the blond body then stop at his cute little ass, groping it a little then give it a spank. H hear his puppy squirm and blush darker shade, he smirk satisfied. Because of the rule need air to live, they broke apart.

Joey flush and say:

"What was that for?"

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Seto tries his best innocent face.

"Don't give me that face, you grope my ass and spank me!"

"Well that for your punishment for hurting your master and I think I should punish you more"

Joey blush at that then say: "Yeah, you right. I have been a bad should punish me for being naughty, master" Seto stare at him for a second then laugh. Joey never hear Seto laugh before so he is curiousthat how a maniac laughter he use to here can be this warm and genuine laugh. Stop from laughing, Seto say still in his smile:

"So you acept to be my puppy. Do you want to be my boyfriend now?" Seto pat Joey head like joey is his little puppy.

"Of course I do. But you beter keep your hands away from me in public or-EPP" Joey squeal when Seto gives him another spank in the ass and this time he squeeze Joey's ass making Joey blush furiously. Seto says:

"Or what puppy. You seem to enjoy when I groping your cute ass"

"Or I'm going to beat you into something you don't even know." Joey answer with his blushing face. He is about to hit the brunet, suddenly Seto give him another spank again and run off.

"Oh really puppy, I can't see beat me anytime soon. And you should wear more tight leather pant with no boxer, that will look good on you." Hsay with laughter at the end of blush then run after him, yell:

"You better run for your life then because when I catch up with you, you will beg for my mercy"

That is the happy ending of one beautiful stary night.

* * *

Well that was tired. Man I don't think writing a story can be this tired and I'm happy with what I done today._

If you find any mistake in this fic please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks again for reading my story. Remember to review everyone.


End file.
